1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to dither generation of multiplexed signals. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for generating multiplexed signals to be distributed over a single frequency network (SFN).
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, programming providers desire the ability to deliver regional and national content to handheld mobile devices. Such content is typically delivered to the mobile devices via a single frequency network (SFN), such as a DVB-H network. This content may include various national news, sports, and entertainment channels as well as local news and events channels. In instances where such programming services are delivered from a central distribution point using a bandwidth-constrained link (e.g., satellite), the provisioning of a separate broadcast multiplex signal for each region is inefficient, especially if the number of common (e.g., national) channels is significant. Ideally, a single instance of each national and regional service should be broadcast to the entire DVB-H transmission network so that a custom made multiplexed signal can be constructed at each DVB-H transmission site (e.g., similar to the way national and local programming is multiplexed at a cable headend). Unfortunately, this goal is complicated by time-slicing requirements imposed by the DVB-H standard and the operation of single-frequency networks.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a more effective method and apparatus for delivering national and regional services to DVB-H transmission sites.